


My Family (My Pack)

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: It's not where you come from (It's where you belong) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, everyone loves nolan, i feel proud about how this turned out, i mean how can you not?!, married thiam, nolan is thiam's adopted kid, the feels in this one!!, the pack is a whole big family and we all know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: Nolan thinks about his family while doing his homework.





	My Family (My Pack)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurel_snart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_snart/gifts).



> Ok, so at first after Nolan was adopted, he didn't knew about the supernatural nor about the pack or Thiam being supernaturals. But he eventually knows, but in this story he still doesn't know.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

In the evening, Nolan was over his room, sitting in his desk and doing his homework. The teacher had told them that they had to do a drawing of their family for Monday. And that was what Nolan was currently doing. The teacher told them their _'family'_ and Nolan knew that he would have to draw his whole family. It felt weird at first because he went from not having anyone to having a big family, with two dads and many uncles and aunts and more.

Scott was awesome. He was such a good, gold-hearted person and Nolan liked the stories he would tell them about his work at the vet clinic. Nolan remembered one time he even went to the clinic and Scott let him touch a wolf-dog hybrid! Also, Nolan loved how he treated Liam like he were his little brother.

Malia, his fiancée, was awesome. She was this badass woman and he liked playing videogames with her. If she won she would practically glow; but if she didn't won, she would growl in a not threatening way that would always make Nolan laugh.

Lydia reminded him of his mom. A sweet woman with enough love for her friends and family, and also very smart.

Stiles was a distinctive character. Not in a bad way. He was funny and was also very smart but not Lydia smart. He would find the way to make a joke about everything and although it usually ended with someone rolling their eyes at him, it actually managed to make a conversation lighter. Specially if it was like when everyone came to the house and discussed something in a serious tone, using words like _'pack'_. Nolan didn't know what that meant, but he was sure that there was a reason Theo and Liam made him stay at his room whenever the others came and they had a discussion.

Mason and Corey, they were cool. The 'cool uncles' like Mason called them. Mason was Liam's best friend and he always managed to make Nolan laugh and Corey was such a softie that he liked to watch Disney movies and cuddle whenever the couple babysit him. Also they would let him eat candies whenever he stayed in their house. Shh! Liam mustn't know!

Ethan and Jackson were amazing! They were other friends of Theo and Liam -and Scott's apparently- and they lived in London, which was pretty cool. Ethan was like Corey, a big softie when it came to kids. But the biggest softie was Jackson, who would always bring gifts for Nolan every time he and Ethan came to visit. Also, while they were at Beacon Hills, Jackson would buy him anything he wanted. Nolan liked it because not only it made him happy, but it also made Jackson happy to buy him things, and he had a lot of money so he would tell Nolan not to worry. It made him happy buy stuff for the little kid even though he would deny it fervently whenever Stiles joked about it.

Then there was Derek, who was Malia's cousin. He looked intimidating. Nolan even cried a little when he saw him for the first time, but Stiles told him not to worry about him. _'He's a sourwolf, he won't bite'_ it's what the brunet told him, although Nolan wasn't sure why he used the word 'wolf' to describe him.

Turns out Stiles was right; underneath that tough exterior was a kind man. One time while Theo and Liam were out on a double date with Corey and Mason, Derek had offered to babysit Nolan. And so Nolan had tried to prepare himself a sandwich to not disturb the man watching TV and accidentally cut his palm with the knife and he started crying because it hurt. Derek rushed in and Nolan thought he would be mad at him because his crying disturbed him, but instead he gently took Nolan's hand and after a moment he actually could feel the pain disappear, just because Derek was holding his hand. He smiled at the tall man and the other returned the smile. Since then he stopped feeling scared when he saw Derek and instead he would jump right over his leg and smile bright at him; the older man would smile back at him and pat his head.

Melissa -Scott's mom- rocked. She cooked so deliciously, especially desserts! And she loved making him cookies whenever she babysits him. She was the first friendly face he saw after the car accident and that mattered to him. He will never forget her.

Chris -Melissa's partner- was a cool man! He was strong, smart and charming. He also knew how to defend himself and owned many guns and weapons and told Nolan that when he grows up he will teach him how to use a crossbow. Nolan was the weapon and couldn't wait to learn how to use one!

Stiles' dad was also a great man. He was one of the two persons who could handle Stiles -the other one being Derek- and he had a big heart just like Stiles. He had a nice sense of humor and he even gave Nolan walkie-talkies as a present. He told him that he gave the same thing to Stiles when he was his age. Nolan loved them. He would use them when he was over his room and one person was over the kitchen -when someone babysits him.

And about Theo and Liam?

Nolan thinks that of all of the persons in his _'family'_ , they were the bests. Not because they were his dads, but because how they treated him. With so much love, care and devotion it made him cry several times because he thought he was dreaming and that when he woke up, he would be back at the orphanage all by himself. Even when at first after they adopted him he wasn't sure if he should call them dad or papa but Liam told him that until he felt comfortable enough to call them that, he could call them just Theo and Liam. Nolan thought it was weird calling the two people who cared for him enough to give him a home by their names, but he knew he needed time.

The first time he called Liam _'dad'_ the beta almost cried. They were over the supermarket, Nolan sitting in the cart child seat and facing Liam as the young man strolled them over the aisles, asking him what he wanted to eat that day. They had decided for spaghetti and meatballs. As they were going to another aisle, they were passing by the candy aisle and Nolan's eyes shined with glee. No time for shyness, he tugged at Liam's sleeve to have his attention as he pointed at the shelves and said

"Dad! Can I have some Skittles?!"

Nolan turned just in time as Liam stopped in his tracks and so, the cart stopped as well, standing in front of one of the candy filled shelves. The kid stared at the beta, Liam's eyes looking bluer than they originally did and Nolan realized that it was because tears were forming in them and he was trying to restrain them. He shyly brought both hands to cup the beta's face and asked what was wrong. After a moment of silence Liam smiled that smile that always made Nolan's tummy jump and told him that it wasn't nothing. He allowed Nolan bring all the food that he asked that day and Nolan didn't questioned it.

The first time he called Theo _'papa'_ , the chimera almost crashed the car. To his defense, he had been driving and was completely shocked when the little kid used that word. Liam couldn't go and pick up Nolan from school, so Theo told his husband that he would go instead. Nolan was happy to see Theo in his truck and during their ride back to the house, Nolan was telling the chimera about his day at school, especially how happy he had been at art class that it reminded the chimera of Liam when he was a teenager and got excited talking about history.

"And then Marissa told me that her dad was taller than any other dad from the class and I told her that mine was tall too. But she said that I was lying because she had seen dad when he picks me up and said that he wasn't that tall, and I told her that I wasn't talking about him, that I meant my papa and-"

And Theo swerved the car and stepped on the break so fast that it scared Nolan for a moment, almost making him remember the night his parents died. His heart somersaulting over his chest was enough to bring the chimera back to the reality of the situation. He quickly turned around on his seat to look at Nolan,

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you- _shit!_ Did I just curse? _Fuck!_ I-I can't stop, sorry-

"Papa?"

And there was it again. Thankfully Theo had parked the car and so their lives weren't in danger this time. Theo stared at the kid for almost five minutes in silence -which Nolan didn't dare to interrupt- and then he turned back to sit straight in his seat and drove them to the house. Nolan didn't know what exactly had happened. The drive back home was silent until they came back home and Theo went directly to his and Liam's room and locked himself there. The kid stayed downstairs, thinking that he had done or said something bad or maybe he offended the chimera in some way.

When Liam came back, he smiled at his son and asked where Theo was since Nolan was alone over the living room, watching the TV. Nolan told him what happened,

"I just don't understand what happened. I was telling him about my day at school and what Marissa said about her dad and then I told her that papa was taller than you..."

And then he noticed the way Liam's eyes widen and then they went back to their normal size but... there was something over his eyes, something making them shine. Liam smiled at his son and hugged him,

"It's okay, I think I know what's wrong with him. Don't worry, it's not your fault; Papa is an idiot."

After assuring him that it was okay, Liam kissed the top of his head and headed upstairs to his room. Nolan finished watching the movie that was playing on the TV and then went upstairs. He was about to go to his room when he eyed Theo and Liam's room, deciding if he should go and check on them. Was Theo really not mad at him? Gulping a little, he slowly made his way to the bedroom and gently grabbed the knob, turning it around and opening the door. Still holding onto the knob, he peeked inside the room.

The room was lightened by a nightstand lamp over Liam's side of the bed. Over the bed, Theo was on his side, his back at Liam and apparently asleep while Liam was sitting up, his back leaning against the bedboard while reading a book, his reading glasses over his face.

"Dad?"

Liam looked up from his reading to the doorway, where Nolan was still standing put. He gently smiled,

"Hey, munchkin. What's up?"

Nolan decided to approach the bed and Liam lowered his book and picked him up, getting him up over the bed so he was in-between the sleeping Theo and Liam. The other male didn't even moved when the bed dipped a little because of Nolan.

Nolan turned to look over his shoulder at the sleeping chimera and then back at Liam.

"What is it? You look worried." Liam asked.

"Is he... is papa mad?"

Liam smiled again.

"No, sweetie. He's just really happy."

Nolan frowns, "Why?"

"Because he has you."

Nolan didn't understand what he meant with that. If he was really happy because of Nolan then why did he acted the way he did after school?

Suddenly Nolan felt something warm holding his hand, so he turned around to see Theo's hand grabbing his tiny hand while the chimera was still on his side, his back at them. His arm was bent backwards so it could grab Nolan's hand even in his position. That's when he understood what Liam had said.

After that they were dad and papa. Those words rolled off his tongue like they were meant to be and it made Nolan happy whenever he says them and sees how they react. How Liam would smile, no matter what he's doing, or how Theo would turn to him and ruffle his hair. Later he knew why the two of them had reacted so weird on those occasions and realized that he didn't felt weird or out of place because those words did rolled out of his tongue like honey because they were so simple and true he didn't questioned why or when he started calling them that. He remembers that before he said those words aloud, in his mind he actually called them _'dad'_ and _'papa'_ and maybe that's why they didn't sound off when he said them aloud.

Back at the present, Nolan had fallen asleep over his desk while doing his drawing. His head was resting over his arms and using them as pillows. There was a light knock on his door and then it opened, showing Liam entering the room. He looked in awe at his sleeping son over the desk, and he knew that he should probably move him to his bed instead of waking him up. Just as he approached the desk and combed the soft hair away from Nolan's face, something caught his attention.

Nolan's drawing.

Slowly and without moving him too much, Liam picked it up and inspected the drawing. There were many people in the drawing -maybe thirteen or more- and he read at the top of the drawing where it was written **"MY FAMILY"** in black letters. Then he realized that Nolan had drawn the pack and as he looked with more detail he started to identify each person:

Like Scott wearing a white vet's coat and smiling while holding Malia's hand, who looked like she was grinning in the drawing like she would do in real life. Or Stiles in his FBI vest standing with Derek and Lydia at each side of him.  Mason and Corey were almost hugging, their hands on each other's waists. Ethan and Jackson holding hands while Jackson was wearing a shirt that had the England flag. There were three older adults over the other side which he identified as Chris, Melissa and Noah. Melissa was wearing a turquoise scrub, Chris had a very distinctive beard -and a crossbow over his right hand- and Stiles' dad was wearing a sheriff's badge over his shirt.

And right in the middle of the drawing surrounded by the others were two men: one slightly taller than the other. The taller one had short brown hair and was wearing a black firefighter gear without the jacket, while the small one was holding a red apple on his left hand. A red apple, like teachers would usually get from their students, which means that one is Liam. Besides, the sparkling blue eyes gave him away. And between the two of them was a small kid with light brown hair and a red sweater, each hand holding Theo and Liam's free hands. He also drew himself with a big smile, showing how happy he was. How happy he felt.

Liam smiled at the drawing and tried so hard not to cry right there, but his eyes were starting to sting. He rubbed his eyes and put the drawing down again. As gently as he could, he picked Nolan up from the desk and after the kid unconsciously brought his arms around his neck and pressed his face over his collarbone, Liam carried him out of his room and towards his and Theo's room. The chimera didn't question him why he had brought an already sleeping Nolan to their bed; he moved aside so that their son was slotted between them and then the three of them fell asleep.

 

_"The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life." - Richard Bach._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I know I have two or three prompts that some of you gave to me, and trust me, I'm working on them, but as I was writting this story I thought about something:  
> Which member of the pack would you like to see babysit Nolan? 'Cus I'm gonna write a chapter about one (or two) of them having to babysit Nolan and I want to write cuteness so I would like to know who would you like to see!


End file.
